The present invention pertains to sampling promotion displays, and in particular to a display for promoting the sampling of food products in a market.
In food market establishments, it is often desirable to offer samples of a particular product, such as deli meats, to consumers to pique their interest and encourage sales of the product. In the past, this has been accomplished in a piecemeal fashion, with the market utilizing whatever props they had on hand. Hence, the sampling promotions have often lacked an appealing visual appearance, entailed a cumbersome and complex display set-up and/or failed to adequately and favorably identify the promotional product for the consumer. These deficiencies have, in turn, lead to unsuccessful and disappointing promotions for many retailers.